It is known that growth hormone enhances protein synthesis and diminishes the rate of ureagenesis. The purpose of this protocol was to administer growth hormone to patients requiring chronic hemodialysis to evaluate the influence of this anabolic agent on urea generation, protein catabolic rate and blood chemical levels.